


too good to be true

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Implied/Mentioned Bokuaka, Kuroo and Kenma have a crush, Kuroo and Kenma work in a cafe, Kuroo has tattoos because why not?, M/M, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Tsukishima Kei POV/Center, in chapter two, rated T for some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tsukishima just recently moved to tokyo and akaashi figured he needed a break from all this unpacking.he suggests going to a local cafe that not only has amazing desserts and drinks, but attractive employees as well.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone !!
> 
> today is the 26th of september- the 27th in japan- so that means that it's tsukishima's birthday ! i was planning on making a fic that would revolve around him (and his bfs) celebrating his birthday, but then i just thought that the classic coffee shop au was too cute to pass so here we are
> 
> happy birthday tsukishima !!
> 
> and i hope u all enjoy this fic :)

Living in tokyo was surprisingly a lot more chaotic and overwhelming compared to living in Sendai. Tsukishima knew how organized Tokyo was, but despite his efforts, he still couldn't get accommodated to it. It's only been about two weeks now, but even so, he'd expected to be at least a little comfortable with the environment, but he supposes he has more work to do.

Kei had been unpacking for about a week and he's sick of it. It was the same thing everyday… constantly staring at the seemingly endless boxes in his apartment, having a quick existential crisis because why did he decide to make himself suffer and move? Then he'd go back to organizing, and finally end the day with having some instant ramen for a very late dinner.

He's disgusted with himself since it's become his routine at this point.

Although Kei had a few more boxes to unpack- and more organizing because dammit, he couldn't figure out where to place his books and figurines- he decided to have a change of pace. Akaashi, who helped Kei move in on the first day, had recommended a cozy, yet modern cafe not too far from his apartment since at this point, he'd figured Kei needed a break. He said the drinks and desserts were his personal favorites, and he was even friends with some of the employees. Kei was a bit suspicious since Akaashi was never usually the one to suggest places such as this, but Tsukishima wasn’t one to doubt one of his close friends, so he decided why not?

After becoming side tracked more than once due to unpacking, organizing, and the occasional standing in place and zoning out for a few minutes, Kei finally had the motivation to change out of his sweatpants and oversized hoodie that he’s been wearing for a day too long. He slowly shuffled to his closet which he thankfully put an entire day into organizing, so now he was standing in front of a large closet filled with many optimal choices.

Unfortunately, Kei’s motivation only lasted for a short while, as he settled for the first pair of pants, which luckily was his favorite pair, and yet another oversized black hoodie, his excuse being the below freezing temperature outside. 

Slipping on his glasses and a soft purple scarf, he let out a sigh, finally venturing out of his warm apartment for the first time in over five days.

The frigid wind was harsh on his nose, frost creeping up on him and nipping at his ears. Kei has always hated the cold, but he prefers it over the heat, so he really shouldn’t be complaining when the weather gets like this… Now, he just hopes the hot drinks at this cafe are worth it like Akaashi had claimed.

Eventually, Kei made it to the cafe, taking notice at how it was already decently busy despite the cold that should have everyone bundling up in their homes instead of spending their time outside. As soon as Kei walked in, he was greeted by the typical chime of a bell and the overwhelming, yet familiar smell of coffee beans, tea, and the famous mixture of sweets he'd definitely have to check out. 

However, something else immediately caught his attention as well.

Standing at the register, was a tall man with many tattoos running down his arms, including one that was sprouting from his shoulder blade and settled on his neck. He smirked at every customer he came in contact with, and seemed to almost seduce them with that look in his eye. Despite his messy hair, it was attractive in a way, which Tsukishima hated to admit to himself. 

Unfortunately for Kei, the man's appearance alone was exactly his type.

He shook his head, choosing to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat when he spared the man another glance, "There's no way. He's probably a dick." Kei quickly scanned the menu above the workers and slowly walked up to the counter, a bit anxious considering the fact that this was his first time coming here. He also wasn’t the best at talking one on one and ordering something new, especially when the person he had to order from was a barista who was too good to be true.

He tugged the sleeves of his hoodie so they were over his hands, keeping them warm as he mentally prepared himself. The barista he was eyeing before turned around and made eye contact. The man's smile that he seemed to carry with ease, slowly fell and he looked Kei up and down in a rushed motion that almost went unnoticed. Kei knew he had a blush on his face at this point, but he didn't expect the barista to be the same way… his actually being way worse.

The tips of his ears were dark red, eyes a bit wide, and he seemed lost in thought as he stared at Kei. Feeling a little awkward with all the staring and silence between them, Tsukishima cleared his throat. The man behind the counter suddenly came back into reality. "Oh! Sorry about that. Uh, welcome! Welcome… uhm, how can I help you today?" The man tried to casually set his hand on the counter, but missed, almost causing him to fall over, but he caught himself before that could happen. He flushed red even more and didn’t dare to look Kei in the eye.

Kei almost let out a small laugh, “Just one matcha latte, please.”

As the man quickly put his order into the register, Kei shifted to the left a little bit in order to look at their dessert display. It was the typical pastries, some croissants, cinnamon and banana bread, and even a variety of different cookies, but what caught Kei’s attention was one of the most beautifully presented strawberry shortcakes he’s ever seen.

  
The frosting was spread perfectly, the layers looked too pretty to be an actual food, and the strawberries were quite large and a dark red color that made Kei’s mouth water. He couldn’t help himself. He hasn’t had one in a few months and to suddenly come across one as nice as this-

“Interested in the strawberry shortcake?”

Kei blinked back into reality, straightening his posture to stare at the barista. “Oh, um, yes.” His cheeks turned a light pink as he glanced at the cake one more time. The barista chuckled, “They don’t sell too often, but people who do order them always come back for more.” His dark blush returned once more, “A-And I make them myself so they’re definitely a personal favorite…” 

This piqued Kei’s interest. He was never one to make assumptions based off of appearances alone, but he’d never suspect someone who had sleeve tattoos, rough hands, and a seducing grin, exactly like the barista in front of him, would take the time to make these cakes, and the fact that they were decorated so beautifully and with great care… Kei couldn’t believe it.

“...May I also please get a slice of the strawberry shortcake?” Kei whispered in a somewhat hushed voice, but the barista still heard him, as he soon grinned into a dopey and wide smile. “Alright! I’ll make sure I pick the best slice just for you.” The man’s cheeks burned red once again as Kei paid for his order and attempted to hide his growing smile.

“Kuro, what’s the name for this order?” Another employee suddenly appeared right next to the barista, holding a cup in one hand and a red pen in the other.

Fuck.

The other barista who showed up was, unfortunately for Kei, yet another example of “too good to be true” just like the taller barista, this one definitely having an effect on Kei as well. He was shorter than the two of them, his posture not helping in that category, but nonetheless, he was still extremely pretty with his long hair and oversized hoodie that was similar to Kei’s.

Kei didn’t realize he had two types.

“Oh.” He finally looked directly at Kei, observing him carefully, “You’re Tsukishima, right? Akaashi told me a “tall and pretty” blonde would be coming in soon.” He quickly jotted down Tsukishima’s name onto the cup, beginning to make his latte. Kei was pretty sure he mumbled out a “nice to meet you,” but he seemed too preoccupied by the drink to say it any louder.

Kei, who was a bit flustered over the embarrassing “tall and pretty” comment, shifted his attention to the barista who was staring directly at him. Quickly correcting his mistake, he moved to prepare Kei’s cake with bright red ears. Kei quietly excused himself and shuffled to the side to allow the next customer to order, who gave him a glare for taking too long and talking to the employees. Kei clicked his tongue and walked towards a corner that was away from all other customers. He pulled out his phone to text Akaashi.

**you told the employees id visit them**

**soon??**

**and what’s up with that “tall and pretty**

**blonde” description?**

**akaashi**

**i see you’ve made it to the cafe.**

**that does describe you perfectly, doesn’t**

**it? i figured that’d help them find you**

**easily**

**i only told them because i was afraid**

**you’d get too nervous**

**i wouldn’t have been if you warned**

**me beforehand about the hot barista**

**akaashi**

**ah, i see you had the chance to meet**

**kuroo-san**

**kuroo-san? that’s his name?**

**akaashi**

**mhm. i was waiting to see how you’d**

**react to someone like him**

**he’s exactly your type, huh?**

**shut up**

**akaashi**

**sorry we didn’t tell you about him earlier**

**bokuto-san insisted you see him for yourself.**

**kenma-san too. i'm assuming you met him**

**as well?**

**he’s the cute, short one, right?**

**akaashi**

**exactly**

**good to know**

**also... please tell me at least one of them**

**is single or attracted to men in some way**

**akaashi**

**careful tsukki**

**you’re starting to sound a bit desperate :)**

**but yes they’re both single.**

**and gay just like you**

**well that was rude**

**but thanks for letting me know**

**i usually hate making the first move but**

**kuroo isn’t doing shit, he seems like the**

**nervous type.**

**akaashi**

**really?**

**that’s interesting**

**what are you talking about??**

**akaashi**

**ohh nothing**

**just that kuroo-san is usually the confident**

**type**

**him being nervous is a bit strange**

**kenma is kinda difficult but you should be**

**fine since you two are pretty similar**

**anyways, good luck**

**update me when you’re done~**

**done with what?**

**akaashi??**

“Tsukishima-kun.” A sleepy voice came from behind the counter, Kenma, if he remembered correctly. Kenma made eye contact as soon as Kei stepped up and he set his drink down right in front of him, the tips of his ears a bit red, “Kuro should be just about done with your cake. He said he wanted to add something to it.” Kenma hurriedly turned around to go back to work, but Kei could’ve sworn there was the slightest smile on his face.

Kei blinked a few times, before shaking it off and holding his warm drink in his hands. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but as soon as he took a sip, he let out a content sigh. It was delicious despite it being a simple drink.

However, Kei noticed the ticket that was stuck to the side of his drink had a few red markings on it. Taking a closer look, he realized it was a phone number, Kenma’s, he’s assuming. His heart skipped a beat when it finally sunk in. There was also a small sentence that was barely readable, but Kei still managed anyways.

“I really hope you don’t mind me doing this, but here’s my number in case you’d like it.

xxx-xxx

-kenma.”

With a soft smile, Kei momentarily distracted himself with his drink and the note attached to it. He then noticed someone staring directly at him, that being none other than Kuroo who held a small, white box with a cute red ribbon on top.

Kei almost choked on his drink.

Kuroo seemed nervous, as he was holding the box with his two trembling hands, still staring directly at Tsukishima, but refusing to make eye contact. “Here’s your cake.” He set it down gently onto the countertop, his hand nervously coming up to his neck to scratch at it, “I hope you don’t mind… I added some more strawberries on the side and a little extra whipped cream in case you’d want some.” Once he finished his short ramble, he turned just as red as the cute ribbon on Kei’s dessert box.

Carefully handling the box, Kei noticed that Kenma was standing pretty close to them, seemingly keeping an eye on the two of them. Kei gave him a fond smile before looking back up at Kuroo, “Thank you, Kuroo-san. Kenma-san as well, thank you for the drink.” Kenma then walked up right next to Kuroo with a small grin on his face, “Please let Akaashi and Bokuto know that we’d love to meet up sometime.” He elbowed Kuroo in the side, “All five of us.” 

Kuroo looked like a shiver went up his spine, as he then cleared his throat before excusing himself. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t get too far, as he got stopped entirely once Kenma grabbed him by the back of his apron. Kenma let out a tired sigh, “Tsukishima, please look inside the box.” Kuroo froze up.

Now curious, Tsukishima set down the box and unraveled the bow, lifting up the lid only to see yet another short message and a phone number written in red.

“I know this may be a bit weird… but perhaps you’d like to go out with me sometime? You seem very sweet and you’re also very pretty.

xxx-xxx

-Kuroo”

Tsukishima stared at the note with an unreadable expression. He could tell the note was written in a hurry, and appeared as if Kuroo didn’t know exactly what to say considering how stiff the words seemed, but Kei could tell he meant it.

Kei chuckled, causing Kenma’s eyes to light up and glance at Kuroo who was still frozen in place, facing away from the two of them. “Come on, Kuro. Finish what you started, and do it for the both of us, please. I have to get back to work.” Kenma let go of his apron, pat him on the back, and moved back to the counter to help out the next customer who just walked in.

Now, the two of them were left alone, occupying the counter that was usually meant for a brief exchange between employees and customers, but has now been reserved solely for an embarrassing conversation on Kuroo’s behalf. He cleared his throat, “I- Uh, I was really hoping you wouldn’t see that until you got back home…” 

Kei nodded slowly, “You should thank Kenma-san for that.” Kuroo scoffed and let out a dramatic sigh, seeming as if he wanted the ground to swallow him whole right about now. “If it makes you feel any better,” Kei closed the box and re-tied the ribbon, “I would’ve ended up asking Akaashi for your number anyways.”

Kuroo finally let out a relieved laugh, “So basically I went through all this stress and embarrassment for no reason?”

Kei picked up his box with one hand, and held his still hot latte in the other, “Only slightly, but it’s okay. It was cute so don’t worry about it too much.” Kuroo flushed red once again, but finally had a confident grin on his face, “So does that mean you’ll allow us to take you out on a date?”

With a small nod, Kei turned around and began to leave the cafe, “I’ll text the both of you tonight, Kuroo-san.”

As soon as the little chime of the bell on the door went off, Kei could hear the excited chatter and only slight bickering from his two new favorite employees at his local cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some time has passed since kei's first visit at the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls ignore timestamps if they're incorrect or a bit off. i was simply too lazy to go back and check if i made any mistakes.

Kei awoke to the sound of a stifled yawn near him. Whoever it came from, they slowly shuffled closer into his chest, a content sigh escaping past their lips. Once Kei’s eyes finally fluttered open, he immediately recognized the familiar black and fading blonde hair pooling onto the pillow they were sharing. Kei noticed his eyes were opened, a hint of drowsiness still evident in them.

With a smile, Kei carefully tucked some hair behind Kenma’s ear, causing the latter to focus his attention on him. A content hum came from Kenma as he closed his eyes once more, “Morning, Kei.”

During small, yet intimate moments such as these, Kei was grateful to Akaashi who recommended the cafe where Tetsurou and Kenma worked since this is where it led him. It’s been a few months already, and Kei has loved every single day since then. 

After Kei went home the day he met them, he enjoyed the rest of his drink and savored every bite of Kuroo’s strawberry shortcake. Overwhelmed with the almost forgotten feeling of having a stupid crush, or crushes in Tsukishima’s case, he texted both of them and they all got to know each other better over the upcoming winter break.

Kei learned that the two of them were living together and currently had a complicated relationship, more like casual dating in Tetsurou’s words. Kenma then went ahead and explained how they’ve been friends since childhood, but they only attempted to figure things out as recently as a year ago, and things have been steady since. Not official, but steady enough for them to enjoy it.

Ever since then, Kei has wondered how he managed to fit so perfectly into their lives and how he suddenly became so lucky.

It almost seems too perfect, but he’s never complained once.

Kei muttered out a quiet, “good morning” before pulling the sheets up to cover the two of them, “Where’s Tetsu?” Despite Kenma and Kuroo’s bed being a bit crowded with three men occupying it, this morning it felt empty with just the two of them snuggled up together.

“Cafe. One of the new employees called out again today so Kuro had to go in early.” Kenma let out another quiet yawn, “I’m surprised you didn’t hear him at four in the morning. He nearly knocked over everything in our room.” Kei chuckled at that, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as Kenma did the same, enjoying each other’s warmth.

After a few peaceful moments had passed, Kei sighed, “We should visit him. He’s probably lonely.” He gently patted Kenma’s side as he slowly sat up, stretching and whining a bit when the sunlight hit him directly in the eyes. Kenma sat up as well, shuffling closer to Kei and wrapping his arms around his naked torso, “I guess we could go… even though I’m not supposed to be there today.” 

Eventually, the two managed to make it out of bed, followed by their morning routines in order to start the day properly. They were finally able to share a few kisses after they each brushed their teeth, becoming quite distracted a couple of times because of this. At some point, Kenma sighed into the kiss, “Let’s get going.”

Since it was creeping into mid-July, the cafe was often busy, filled with teenagers who had nothing better to do, college students who attempt at getting a head start with their studies, and regulars coming in every day for their usual coffee order right before work. When the bell chimed above Kei and Kenma’s head, Kei immediately noticed the collective sigh of all the workers today. They must be backed up.

Kenma tapped Kei’s arm, directing his attention to their boyfriend behind the counter handling two or three drinks at the same time. They didn’t want to disturb anything, so they stood by the counter where customers receive their orders, but didn’t stand in the way. Soon enough, Tetsurou came walking over, setting down those three drinks and calling out a name. He let out a sigh when the customer walked away and he was allowed to drop his forced smile, but this drew his attention to his awaiting boyfriends.

Immediately, Kuroo’s face lit up, “Kenma! Kei!” He leaned against the wall, a dopey smile on his tired face, “Why are you guys here? I thought you were gonna sleep in today.”

Kei frowned, “We were, but then you weren’t there when we woke up.” Kuroo merely shrugged, quickly glancing at the entrance to make sure no one else had walked through their doors, “Not my fault you two woke up late.”

“It’s only 10 AM.”

Tetsurou scoffed, “Exactly my point!”

Meanwhile, Kenma had been keeping an eye on the store, noticing people beginning to leave, but at the same time, more coming in slowly. Kenma slipped off a hair tie that was around his wrist, ready to put his hair up, “Kuro, do you need help? If I help, I’m sure you can come home earlier.” Tetsurou flushed to a pretty pink color, putting a hand over his heart, “You don’t have to, kitten...”

Rolling his eyes, Kenma tied his hair into a messy bun, already walking behind the counter to begin working on someone’s order.

Kei snickered, “Look at that… Kenma’s already doing more work than you.” Kuroo whipped his head around quickly, “And to think, I was going to surprise you with a strawberry shortcake today.” He shook his head disapprovingly, but with a little smirk showing, “How rude of you Kei-chan.”

With narrowed eyes, Kei leaned over the counter and flicked Kuroo on the forehead, “Get back to work so we can go home.” He spoke in a soft tone.

A fond look flashed in Tetsurou’s eyes before he let out a small snicker, immediately settling back into this familiar routine and siding up right next to Kenma who gave him a brief glance and a sleepy smile.

As Kei observed the two, his chest began to feel tight. He couldn’t tell if it was the fact that his boyfriends looked so comfortable and at ease next to each other and he was so lucky to be a part of their lives… or the fact that maybe they seemed to be better without him.

Whatever it was, Kei didn’t allow the feeling to pester and nag at him often, but then again, he was also afraid to admit something ever felt off. If he does ever decide to confront it, then it's likely he only admitted it to himself and formed walls so no one else would find out.

Up until this relationship, Kei was the type of person that allowed himself to become lost in his thoughts, allowing them to latch on like a ball and chain. The feeling was painful, but it was bearable enough for him to continue without anyone noticing.

Akaashi had helped, even scolded him on multiple occasions about this, and Kei will admit that he did help, but even he’s learned a thing or two about how to hide his emotions better. Perhaps Akaashi did take notice and in the end, decided against confronting Kei, but either way, it seemed as if no one knew about these burdens other than him.

And he’d like to keep it that way. He’d rather not overwhelm Tetsurou and Kenma with his worries.

As Kei instinctively wandered over to a small table in the corner of their cafe, his routine began. Ever since he started staying at Kenma and Tetsurou’s apartment more often, his visits to the cafe have been more frequent as well. Whether it was waiting for his boyfriends to finish up their work, or simply taking an hour or two of his time to idly scroll through his phone while enjoying a slice of strawberry shortcake, Kei would allow his thoughts to consume him during this time. Good or bad, both were welcomed nonetheless.

He often wondered about what his boyfriends were thinking. Granted, they were the ones who took initiative, them being the whole reason their relationship is a thing in the first place, but Kei couldn’t help but feel left out since they’ve known each other practically their whole lives.

Before this, Kei had never been in any solid relationships or at least none he’d like to remember.

In high school, he was never interested, but he didn’t exactly shy away from the idea. Kei had what most would call a “fling” in his third year. They only hooked up a handful of times, since this new third year he was with suddenly became everyone’s favorite student overnight, constantly crowded by classmates, intruding more than necessary and asking all too personal questions.

This nameless person that Kei didn’t bother to remember was with him for his entire third year, and even at the beginning of college, but lucky for him, he ended up moving away during his second year. Almost immediately after this, another guy had managed to make his way into Kei’s life, this man being everything he could’ve hoped for. They fucked regularly, they went on "outings," and acted like a real couple every now and then whenever they needed emotional support that was often lacked in college.

Unfortunately, this asshole of a man had led him on way too many times to the point where Kei allowed himself to become desperate for him.

That last fling ended badly and Kei would rather not remember it, but he couldn’t stop his thoughts.

His nose scrunched up in discomfort, attempting to ward off this disgusting feeling.

For someone who never had any luck when it came to relationships, he often questioned how he managed to start dating a beautiful, genuine, person whose voice always put Kei at ease, along with a handsome tattooed devil who also happened to be the biggest dork Kei has ever met.

He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve this.

A light tap on his shoulder dragged Kei out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times before turning his attention to Kenma who was holding a warm drink in his hands. He grinned, “You were spaced out again.”

He handed off the drink to Kei, who muttered out a quiet “thank you.” He took a sip of his drink, the familiar matcha flavor making him feel as if he melted on the spot. He took notice that Kenma silently slid onto the seat across from him, clearly wanting to hear what was on Kei’s mind. 

Kei let out a content sigh, his small grin appearing when he lowered the drink from his lips, “I thought you were helping out Tetsurou.” Kenma merely shrugged, reaching behind his head to untie his hair that naturally fell back into place, “He’ll be fine. There’s only two more customers until the afternoon rush is over.”

  
Just as Kenma finished his sentence, the chime of the door bell sang throughout the store. He grimaced, “At least, I hope.”

Kei chuckled, but unknowingly allowing his expression to fall back into place. It’s a certain look he has that many have pointed out to him before, where they claim he’s uninterested, detached, uncaring, apathetic, and the insulting list goes on.

Kenma understands this look all too well.

That is why he doesn’t say anything for now.

Out of his peripheral view, Kei could tell something else had drawn in Kenma’s attention, and he soon found out it was none other than their dork of a boyfriend, Tetsurou. The latter had slowly trudged over, deciding to put all of his weight onto Kei, letting out a dramatic sigh when he did. “Let’s go home.” He whined.

Kei swatted him away, “Only if you get us a slice of strawberry shortcake and apple pie.” 

Tetsurou immediately perked up, offering his boyfriends a smirk, “I was planning on that anyways.”

He ran off before they could say another word, already untying his apron and slipping it off. Kenma kept his eyes on him until Tetsurou was out of sight and behind the counters. Silently, he stood up, only to move to the seat right next to Kei’s.

Kenma momentarily closed his eyes and rested his head on Kei’s arm, “Let’s start getting ready. Tetsurou wants to go home right away.” Kenma laced his fingers with Kei’s, already beginning to stand up, “He said it’s unfair how we got to cuddle all morning without him.” 

Kei rolled his eyes with a click of his tongue, “He shouldn’t be complaining after last night.”

With a small smile tugging at his lips, Kenma led them to the front of the cafe, deciding to wait outside for Tetsurou instead. They stood in silence for a bit before Kenma spoke up, “I know you get cold easily, so I thought it’d be best to wait outside.”

Kei flushed a pretty shade of pink, rubbing his thumb over his boyfriend’s knuckles as a way of showing appreciation for remembering such a small detail.

Another minute or so passed before the glass door was pushed open to reveal none other than Tetsurou. With two small boxes that Kei assumed were his and Kenma’s desserts in his hands, Tetsurou shivered when the bright July sun hit his skin, “Jeez, they keep it way too cold inside.”

Kei snickered, “It’s your own fault for only wearing a thin shirt.”

“What? I thought you two would have enjoyed it.”

Kenma and Kei shared a brief glance that spoke a thousand words. Tetsurou had recently been wearing either thin, black shirts, or going completely shirtless with gray sweatpants, the most deadly weapon, whenever he was at home. His tattoos that contrasted beautifully against his skin was an automatic turn on that often made things difficult for Kei and Kenma. However, Tetsurou simply shrugged, using “the hot summer heat” as his excuse every time.

Honestly, they really couldn’t complain.

“Oh by the way,” Tetsurou gently nudged Kei with his elbow, “All of your clothes are still on our bedroom floor. We can lend you some clothes and we’ll wash those later tonight. Can’t make any promises about not stealing them though.” Tetsurou snickered and Kei fell silent for a few moments.

He bit his lip. He knows he’s been spending a lot more time at their place than usual, so he really didn’t want to be a bother for the fifth time this week, but he doesn’t think he can be alone tonight. “Actually…” Both Tetsurou and Kenma turned their attention to Kei who was walking in between them, slight concern etched on their faces, “Is it alright if I stay another night? If neither of you mind, of course…”

His heart skipped a beat when neither of them responded.

However, Kei jumped a bit when he felt Kenma squeeze his hand and Kuroo tried his best to lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek. “Of course, moonshine. You never need to ask that.”

“You’re always welcome to come over.” Kenma finished his sentence.

Kei’s small, yet noticeable smile never left his face until they made it back home.

* * *

Later into the evening once the three of them were settled in the apartment, Kei found himself placed on Tetsurou’s lap, sipping on iced tea as the two of them watched Kenma play a video game that had recently come out. Normally, Kei would be invested since Kenma had gotten him into video games as well, but tonight, he was content on Tetsurou’s lap.

Kenma had a cute habit of muttering to himself whenever he was playing, so on nights like these, he ended up being consumed by his fictional world. Tetsurou enjoyed these nights since he knew Kenma was content, and he could finally have at least an hour alone with Kei. Kenma was often attached to Kei’s side, so Tetsurou treasured these moments whenever they were presented to him.

Tetsurou wrapped his arms around Kei’s waist, kissing his neck as he played with the hem of Kei’s gym shorts, “I missed you.” Kei nearly choked on his drink when his boyfriend began to nibble lightly at his neck. He set the glass down on the coffee table, “This is my fifth day staying over, Tetsu.”

The raven shrugged nonchalantly, “Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you.” Kei hummed as he shifted in Tetsurou’s lap, tracing his finger along his newest tattoo located on his pec. It was a small kitten sitting atop a crescent moon. Kei laughed at how cliche his boyfriend was when he decided on that design, but there’s no way he’ll ever come close to hating a tattoo with such a sweet meaning.

Tetsurou let out a sigh as he gently set his chin on Kei’s shoulder, silently observing him.

Kei became visibly uncomfortable after he was staring for a moment too long, “What the hell are you doing?”

“...Something’s off about you. Recently you’ve been weird, no offense, of course.” Tetsurou held him closer, as if that was possible. Kei rolled his shoulders, attempting to get Tetsurou off of him, “What are you talking about? You’re too attentive, always reading into everything.”

“And you’re too stubborn, always hiding away.”

The two continued to glare at each other, knowing neither will back down, but still refusing to give up now. Kenma glanced at them for a second before letting out a scoff, having already seen this exact situation before. Both were too stubborn, yet intelligent at the same time. In other words, they always tried to read the other’s emotions in hopes of figuring out the situation first, thus causing them to butt heads whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Tetsurou hummed, resting his hands on Kei’s thighs, “Kenma already told me you’ve been thinking a lot lately.” He spoke in a hushed tone, but there’s no doubt that Kenma overheard despite being focused on his game. 

Kei narrowed his eyes, readying himself to speak, but Kenma beat him to it. He paused his game, turning around, “Oh, are we gonna talk right now?” Tetsurou nodded. Kenma quickly found a save point in his game before he moved to turn off the console and the TV as well.

Tetsurou gently pushed Kei off his lap, immediately taking his hand so they could stand up. He looked over Kei’s shoulder to speak to Kenma, “We’ll meet you in the bedroom.” Kenma waved them off as he was putting away his controller. Meanwhile, Kei was taken aback as Tetsurou led the two of them upstairs. Eventually, he found his voice, “W-Wait, hey, what’s all this about?”

“Well, Kenma and I have been talking lately,” He opened the bedroom door, in sync with Kei’s heart that skipped a beat, “But we’ll discuss it more once he gets up here.” Kei let go of his hand as soon as they entered the bedroom, moving to sit atop the bed’s comforter and lean against all of their pillows. Tetsurou let out a yawn as he sat down near the edge of the bed, laying on his side, and propping his head up with his hand.

Right after, Kenma closed the door as quietly as he opened it, shuffling over to their bed. Kei was on edge. He didn’t like the set up of them sitting across from him while he was practically in the spotlight. Not to mention he was the only one unaware of the situation.

Nearly every thought coursed through Kei’s head, becoming a bit too overwhelming for him to handle. He feared the worst, and although he wasn’t one to usually think so negatively when it comes to his boyfriends, he couldn’t help it, especially with everything he’s been thinking about recently.

His heartbeat picked up the pace as he recollected every wrong thing he’s ever done.

Has he even done anything wrong?

Probably not, but perhaps they’ve come to the conclusion that having Kei intruding in their relationship was too much for them to handle.

That’s probably it. Kei didn’t want to admit it, but that’s how all his relationships have ended before, so why would this one be any different?

Kei hugged his legs close to his chest just as Kenma sat down next to Tetsurou.

Surely they wouldn’t break up with him after the good day they’ve had, right? ...Perhaps it was just a setup so Kei wouldn’t be entirely devastated-

“Kei, please stop thinking. Just for a moment.” Kenma rested his chin on his palm, pouting at his boyfriend who was showing clear signs of discomfort. Kei straightened up, but refused to look them in the eye.

The piercing ring of silence overwhelmed the room and filled Kei’s ears. His nose scrunched up at the sound.

Just then, a small chuckle came from Tetsurou, “Kei, baby, please stop worrying so much. We just wanted to talk.” Kei hugged his knees closer to his chest, eyes narrowing once they made brief eye contact. 

A sigh was heard from Kenma, “Kuro, you sound too misleading.” Kenma crawled further up the bed, almost sliding up right next to Kei. His all too familiar fond smile took over, “Basically, we wanted to ask you to move in with us.” Always straight to the point.

Tetsurou shamelessly smirked at Kei who sat with a bewildered expression, attempting to find his voice. “...How come?”

His boyfriends let out a laugh, Kenma placing a hand on Kei's knee, “Do we need a reason for this?”

Kei scoffed, “I’d think so. You don’t just ask anyone to move in with you.”

“But you’re not just “anyone.” You’re our boyfriend.” Tetsurou piped in.

With a deep red blush creeping onto his cheeks, Kei hid his face in his folded arms, “I know that already, but… why?” The bed creaked as Tetsurou sat up, shuffling his way towards his boyfriends.

Tetsurou then carefully removed Kei’s face from his arms, lacing their fingers once he was given the chance, “Kei… Stop doubting yourself.”

Kei felt a familiar weight strike his shoulders, “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been making it obvious that you’re thinking again.” Tetsurou sighed, “We want you to stay with us so you don’t have to feel like that anymore.”

Kei had to blink back a few tears threatening to slip past, “I still don’t know what you’re talking about.” He wasn’t surprised, though. He constantly had an internal battle with himself, debating whether or not he liked how perceptive his boyfriends were. In situations like these, however, he’s sure he can’t stand it.

“Don’t think we haven’t noticed.” Kenma snuggled a bit closer to Kei, “...We know what kind of relationship this is. We’ve known for years now, and we also know how you doubt yourself about whether or not you belong in this relationship-”

“I do not-”

“You do.” Kenma nudged him lightly, “We don’t want you to think like that anymore.” He spared Tetsurou a glance, giving his full attention to Kei right afterwards, “You know we love you, right?”

Despite becoming used to hearing those three words from them, this time, it broke him.

With Tetsurou still holding onto his hands, Kei’s attempt to hide his expression failed, whatever it was at the moment. Kei couldn’t tell. He felt too overwhelmed to care. “I hate you guys.” He sniffled.

Immediately, his boyfriends swarmed him, Kenma tucking himself underneath Kei’s arms while Tetsurou pulled the two of them into his embrace, carefully laying back onto the pillows to ensure they were both comfortable in this position. Kei held tightly onto Kenma like he always does, and Tetsurou held them close.

Just like always.

At this moment, the only sounds were Kei’s quiet sniffles as he tried to pull himself together and the occasional gasp for breath.

Kei then felt a warm pair of lips on his cheek. Kenma pulled away as quickly as he kissed him, “Are you okay?” With one last sniffle, Kei nodded, flushing to a deep shade of red once he calmed down. Kenma merely hummed in acknowledgment, “Is that a yes to moving in with us?”

As Kei remained silent, his boyfriends waited patiently, giving him all the time he needed as per usual.

Kei cleared his throat, followed by a click of his tongue,“Obviously, you idiots.”

A wide grin appeared on Kenma’s face, one that neither of his boyfriends have seen in a while. He snuggled closer into Kei’s chest, placing his hand atop of Tetsurou’s arm that was wrapped securely around his waist.

Tetsurou snickered, “You two are so cute.” He leaned forward a bit to leave a soft kiss on Kei’s temple, then another atop Kenma's head.

Moonlight began to fill the room and tempt the three of them into sleep, an opportunity of which they took. After each of them took turns getting ready to settle for the night, they all lay in bed, content and unconcerned about everything aside from themselves.

That night, Kei slept peacefully in between his boyfriends without any more unnecessary thoughts consuming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand there we go !! i finally finished my first ever poly fic.
> 
> im considering writing bokuakakurotsuki next since they're one of my favorite ships... but this was already kinda difficult so idk how ill do writing a relationship with four people lol
> 
> anyways, thank u so much for reading and i really hope u enjoyed !! let me know what u thought about it.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated, as always :D

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so so much for reading !!
> 
> as u probably noticed, im planning on making this two chapters. unfortunately, i am merely a highschooler so i still have classes all week, but i promise to get the next chapter out in the next 2 weeks. chapter 2 will be about the three of them (perhaps already in a relationship?) and it'll be a bunch of fluff so please be excited for that !
> 
> please let me know what u thought of it, all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :]
> 
> also, if u liked this fic, please feel free to check out my other ones if u haven't already. i'm very proud of those as well. pls also don't be afraid to talk to me on twitter: @miyasamuu


End file.
